Cosas que odio de ti
by Brie97
Summary: Porque del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.


_Hola, hola queridos lectores._

_Aqui traigo un pequeño one-shot ligero para refrescar el ambiente y dejar de lado un poco todo el drama que envuelven mis historias. Como casi todas mis obras, la inspiración para esta me surgió de una canción, esta vez una argentina de una serie muy popular que transmitian en la tele y que nunca vi (Paradójico ¿no?). Y bueno, me pareció divertido poner a nuestro par de castaños en la situación que narra dicha canción. Para los que quieran saber de que canción se trata les dejaré el nombre al final, aunque el título da una gran oreja. Jaja. En fin, espero les guste. _

**_Cosas que odio de ti._**

-Si sigues bufando de esa manera las personas pensarán que está pasando el tren junto a ellos.- Comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su querida amiga pisotear el suelo con furia mientras caminaba y se quejaba de su mala suerte.

-¿Como es posible que hagas ese tipo de comentarios aún sabiendo la situación tan crítica por la que estoy pasando, cuando sabes que sin lugar a dudas ni siquiera conseguiré sobrevivir a este día? - Le reclamó la castaña mientras inflaba los cachetes y entrecruzaba los brazos haciendo que la amatista masajeara el puente de su nariz como hacía cada vez que rogaba al cielo que la ayudara a recordar que amaba a Sakura y que por ello no la mandaba a un psiquiatra cada vez que tenía esos ataques de histeria.

-Escucha Sakurita, no es tan malo. Li es un chico listo, estoy segura de que terminarán el proyecto en menos de una hora y podrán cada uno irse a su hogar sin mayores percances.

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo en todo lo que dijiste?! ¡Tendré que soportar a Li a solas por toda una hora y en medio de un proyecto de matemáticas!- Gritó histéricamente, tan fuerte que Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que cubrir sus oídos para que no explotaran en el proceso mientras la veía comenzar a caminar en círculos de un lado a otro presa de los nervios que le provocaba aquella idea. - Ya me lo imagino diciendo "eres muy tonta Kinomoto, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas encontrar el valor de la valija de esta operación?"

-Variable Sakura.- aclaró entornando los ojos, cansada de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¡¿A quien le importa?! Es una estúpida letra entre un grupo de números que una persona despiadada y sádica inventó para que los estudiantes promedio como yo reprobemos una y otra vez.

-Ok, niña dramática.- Murmuró en medio de un suspiro mientras detenía la octava vuelta de la castaña tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con infinita ternura. - Entiendo que este es el fin del mundo para ti pero no tienes otra opción, recuerda que de ese proyecto depende tu calificación final. ¿Qué es peor reprobar y limpiar baños el resto de tu vida o aguantar a Li por unos minutos? -¿Baños públicos o residenciales?- Preguntó algo dudosa haciendo que la amatista bajara la cabeza resignada mientras comenzaba a considerar la idea de dejarla sola con su locura.

-¡Sakurita por favor! Respira ¿de acuerdo?. Se que no has podido superar aún el pequeño incidente con Li pero al menos deberías darle una oportunidad. No fue para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?!- Gritó nueva vez provocando que los transeúntes las miraran como si fueran un dúo de desquiciadas y se hubieran escapado del sanatorio. - Era un chicle a medio masticar de moras silvestres, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo se tarda en quitar esa goma de mascar? Pues mucho, tanto que si me hubiera sentado aquel día en mi pupitre hubiera quemado mi uniforme en una hoguera mientras contrataba a un padre para que lo exorcizara.

-Pero no te sentaste. Y tu uniforme está a salvo y muy hermoso por cierto. Así que deja de comportarte como una niña de cinco y has el proyecto ese con el chico que tu y yo sabemos que en realidad te…

-Si dices una palabra más te desheredo.- Amenazó la castaña mientras achicaba los ojos y la señalaba con su dedo acusador. Ese era un secreto de seguridad nacional, algo que sólo sabía su prima por que no se le escapaba una. Nadie debía saber que por muy paradójico que sonara, el chico al que odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo también era el único chico en el planeta tierra que le robaba el aliento con solo acercarse.

-De acuerdo. No lo diré. Pero debes reconocer que estás exagerando. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para comenzar de cero y que te lleves bien con Li.

-¡Kinomoto!- Escucharon gritar a sus espaldas y la castaña sintió que se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca y que el alma se le salía del cuerpo mientras se giraba con exagerada lentitud para ver al dueño de aquella voz que la perturbaba sin remedio. No sólo el insoportable de Li venía hacía ellas y había gritado su apellido, sino que su rebelde pelo castaño era movido por la brisa mientras corría y aquellos ojos ámbar brillaban producto de la forma en que la luz del sol se reflejaba en ellos haciendo que ella no pudiera evitar querer que la estrechara entre sus brazos y la mirara fijamente y al mismo tiempo que se tropezara y callera para burlarse de él y pisotearlo.

-Hablando del diablo.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar y al verlo entornar los ojos supo que lo había dicho más alto de lo que pensaba.

-Nos juntaremos en el parque de los cerezos a las 4:00 pm. Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo, necesitamos aprovechar cada segundo si queremos terminar hoy.- Lo escuchó señalarle sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara más que un ceño fruncido, siguiendo su camino poco después sin decir ni siquiera un adiós.

-¡Lo ves! Es insoportable.- Comentó a Tomoyo y esta llena de hastío, se limitó a soltar un enorme suspiro y caminar dispuesta a dejarla sola allí y decirle a cuanta persona preguntara que no conocía a esa loca de ojos esmeraldas que no era capaz de actuar como una enamorada común y corriente sino que se empeñaba en espantar al chico de sus sueños.

**_\--_**

-Llegas tarde Kinomoto.- Señaló el castaño tan pronto la sintió acercarse a él sin quitar su vista del libro que tenía en las manos y leía, mientras Sakura apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido por atravesar media Tomoeda corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

-Apenas han pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada.- Señaló ofendida mientras lo miraba con desdén y lo veía levantar la vista por unos segundos para mirarla y luego volver a leer el dichoso libro.

-Exacto. Has llegado cinco minutos tarde y eso equivale a media hora más de trabajo. Después de todo como se nota que vienes corriendo desde tu casa necesitarás tiempo para descansar, luego te dará sed y querrás detenerte para tomar agua y después estarás bostezando del sueño y no vas a concentrarte.- Señaló sin mirarla y la castaña casi sintió el impulso de lanzarse a su cuello y degollarlo.

"Claro como eres el señor perfección y siempre llegas a tiempo desprecias a los seres insignificantes que llegan unos minutos más tarde". Bufó para sus adentros mordiéndose la lengua después cuando concluyó que si le decía señor perfección seguramente soltaría un suspiro de niña enamorada, porque en realidad salvo el hecho de que lo odiaba no le hallaba ningún defecto.

-Bien señor Li. Áteme una roca al cuello y lánceme al mar como castigo por este terrible delito.- Soltó con sarcasmo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y añadía dramatismo a sus palabras.

-Lo haría, pero ya estamos atrasados. Siéntate para que comencemos de una vez.- Solicitó mientras extendía su mano y señalaba la manta que había tendido en el suelo y que por cierto no tenia ni una arruga, mientras la castaña obedecía de mala gana, cruzando los brazos sin dejar de mirarlo con desdén.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera?- Lo escuchó solicitarle soltando el libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas y masajeando su perfilada y perfecta nariz.

-¿Cómo? Así es como miro.

-No, no miras así. De hecho soy la única persona en toda la escuela a la que miras como si fuera un bicho asqueroso. -Bueno, deberías sentirte privilegiado de que tengo una mirada exclusiva para ti. Después de todo si por mi fuera ni siquiera te miraría.

-¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo porque rayos me odias tanto!- Exigió con hastío mientras clavaba sus ojos ámbar en ella con una intensidad que casi conseguía amedrentarla. Parecía en serio molesto con aquella situación.

-¿Qué por que te odio tanto? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que el primer día de clases tú…?

-¡Debe ser una broma!- Exclamó interrumpiéndola. -¿Aún estás molesta por eso?

-¡¿Qué si estoy molesta?!- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie y lo señalaba con él dedo.- Te encontré poniendo una goma de mascar en mi pupitre cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que vi a Meiling ponerla e intenté quitarla antes de que alguien se ensuciara.

-¿Ahora le echarás la culpa a tu novia?

-¡Meiling no es mi novia! Nos conocemos desde niños y por eso hablamos bastante.- Aclaró poniéndose de pie también. -No tiene que darme explicaciones de su vida amorosa señor Li, después de todo tu y tu novia son igual de viles.

-¡Que no es mi novia!- Gritó cada vez aún molesto frunciendo el ceño hasta más no poder.

-Lo que sea.- Soltó Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para no mirarlo. A decir verdad se sentía feliz de que él mismo le aclarara que la insoportable de Meiling no era su pareja pero no podía relajar sus facciones ante él. No. Ella lo odiaba y por eso debía estar molesta siempre que él estaba cerca.

-Seamos realistas. - Lo escuchó solicitar con la voz más calmada y girando ligeramente la cabeza lo vio alborotando su cabello como solo lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a un problema exageradamente difícil. - Tu y yo necesitamos este proyecto, más tu que yo obviamente.- La castaña entornó los ojos ante esa molesta y grosera verdad. -Sea como sea tenemos que trabajar juntos para no reprobar. Dediquemos unos minutos a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y como vas a arreglarlo? Volverás en el tiempo y no pondrás goma de mascar en mi asiento.

-No. Dejaré que te desahogues y me digas todo lo que odias de mi y luego yo te diré todo lo que odio de ti.

-¿Y como eso arreglará las cosas?

-Bueno, ya no tendrás nada mas con que ofenderme y podremos estudiar. ¿Qué te parece?

La castaña se dio la vuelta lentamente sin quitar su ceño fruncido y casi sintió que él le suplicaba con la mirada que colaborara. Sintió una mezcla de ternura y pesar y casi quiso abrazarlo al verlo tan angustiado pero no, ella lo odiaba y ahora se lo haría saber para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

-Es que ni siquiera se por donde empezar. Hay tantas cosas que odio de ti que el simple hecho de estar aquí en el mismo lugar me enferma. Lo único que quisiera es tenerte a miles de kilómetros de distancia de mi. Que te mudes a otro lugar o mejor aún a otro planeta y que así pueda olvidarme de quien eres y del hecho de que tuve la desdicha de conocerte.

-Continúa.- Pidió él con inusitada calma, causándole gran sorpresa. Esperaba que explotara en una palabrería similar a la suya, que le dijera que también deseaba jamás haberla conocido, pero contrario sólo se limitó a invitarla a continuar mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

-Odio de ti esa sonrisa soberbia que usas cuando algo te sale bien, como si dijeras ¡Hey, soy Li Shaoran y soy mejor que todos ustedes!.

-Continúa.

-Odio de ti esos ojos que tienes y que cambian de color según tu estado de ánimo, que son ámbar cuando estás tranquilo o brillan como el fuego cuando te enojas.

-Continúa.

-Odio de ti, como se mueve tu boca mientras hablas, o sonríes, la manera tan inesperada en que estas serio y de repente pones una sonrisa de lado. -¿Cómo esta?- Indagó él mientras esbozaba aquella sonrisa y casi sintió que las piernas le flaquearon. ¡Maldita sonrisa sexy! ¡Maldito Li Shaoran!

-Si esa misma. La detesto.

-Bien. Continúa.

-Odio de ti esa sensación tan incómoda que me aborda cada vez que te acercas a mi, que me rosa tu brazo cuando pasas a mi lado para ir al pupitre detrás de mí o cuando sin querer choco contigo en los pasillos.

-Continúa.

-Odio de ti, todo lo que sale de tu boca, todo lo que dices, cada vez que levantas la mano y das la respuesta correcta, o haces un comentario gracioso y toda la clase se ríe, o dices algo sabio o hablas con seriedad, yo… yo odio eso de ti.

-Continúa.

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una máquina de insultos?- Gruñó frustrada mientras pisoteaba el suelo con furia. Había agotado todas sus razones para odiarlo, había dicho todo lo que la enojaba de él y lo único que había conseguido era que le gustara más. ¿Por que su Némesis tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo?¿Por qué no era capaz de simplemente creer que la razón principal por la que lo odiaba no era más que un simple malentendido, una malinterpretación suya?

-Ok. Pues si ya terminaste te diré lo que odio de ti.- Lo escuchó decirle y bajó la mirada mientras sentía el impulso de salir corriendo de allí para no tener que oírlo. No estaba preparada para escuchar sus reclamos y palabras hirientes. No podría evitar ponerse a llorar si lo escuchaba decirle cosas tan horribles como ella siempre hacía.

Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar caminar hacía atrás cuando lo vio mucho más cerca de ella de lo que había estado antes. Dio un paso hacia atrás con cada paso que él daba hacía ella, hasta que para su desdicha chocó con un árbol y quedó atrapada entre él y el enorme tronco de cerezo a sus espaldas.

Shaoran colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de ella para evitar que escapara y entonces ella vio sus ojos brillar como jamás lo había visto, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y tragara en seco sintiendo que estaba a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-Me pasan tantas cosas juntas cuando pienso en ti que siento que me volveré loco un día de estos, que tu conseguirás volverme loco Sakura.- Murmuró él sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad mientras ella se quedaba petrificada incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

Acercó una de sus manos a su cara y tocó uno de los cabellos que se posaban en su mejilla haciéndola que cerrara los ojos incapaz de manejar aquella cercanía de su roce.

\- Odio de ti esos pequeños risos que te haces en el cabello y la forma en la que tu pelo se posa en tu rostro y brilla como si fueran hilos de oro.- Llevó sus dedos un poco más abajo tocando solo la comisura de sus labios. - Odio de ti tu risa, la manera tan fresca y suave en la que sale de tu boca aún cuando cuentan los peores chistes.- Lo sintió mover sus dedos nueva vez y posarlos en su mejilla mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar por el gran esfuerzo que ella hacia para que alguna palabra saliera de su boca sin poder evitarlo. -Odio de ti esa carita de muñeca que tienes, tan inocente, tan perfecta, tan radiante. Estoy seguro de que si te encerraran en una caja y no te movieras, las personas en serio creerían que eres la magnífica obra de un excelente artesano.- Abrió los ojos de repente al sentirlo tocar las mangas de su blusa quedándose helada al verlo sonreír levemente.

\- Odio de ti esa manera tan estridente que tienes de vestir, de combinar texturas y colores con tanta libertad que no puedo evitar quedarme mirándote por lo hermosa y diferente que te ves. Y sobre todo…

Sintió sus dedos subiendo hasta su barbilla levantando su rostro, y entonces un leve chasquido ensordeció sus oídos mientras una mezcla entre humedad y calidez llenaba sus labios, erizando su piel. Parpadeó varias veces en cuestión de segundos incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo, y entonces lo vio separarse de sus labios con lentitud a la vez que abría sus ojos ámbar y la miraba con tanta intensidad que sentía que se derretía por el calor que desprendía el sol de sus ojos.

Intentó decir algo, tener alguna reacción, pero no fue capaz, aún estaba demasiada conmocionada por aquel beso que acababa de recibir y que quemó cada una de sus neuronas.

Lo vio mover su rostro a su lado y sintió su cálido aliento golpear su oído mientras su cuerpo se acercaba al de ella lo más cerca de lo que jamás lo había estado, tanto que podía oler su ropa y piel y embriagarse con su varonil y pulcro aroma.

-Y lo que más odio de ti. -Lo escuchó murmurar con la voz ligeramente enronquecida mientras su aliento golpeaba su lóbulo sin piedad y tenía que contenerse para que ningún sonido extraño saliera de su boca debido al torrente de sensaciones que la invadía en esos momentos.

– Odio de ti, que no te odio ni un poquito, que me gustas y que ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, porque creo que te amo más que nadie en el mundo. Yo te amo Sakura, no te odio.

¿Y tú? ¿También odias eso de mí?- Lo escuchó preguntarle esta vez mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía encantado con la manera tan adorable en que ella yacía enrojecida, en que lo miraba tan confundida y aturdida que parecía creer que todo era un sueño.

La vio asentir finalmente incapaz aún de hablar y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, contento por su respuesta.

-Entonces… - Susurró usando de nuevo esa voz enronquecida a la vez que se acercaba a sus labios con lentitud haciendo que ella volviera a cerrar los ojos esperando sentir un nuevo contacto de su parte. Volver a sentir aquella agradable calidez en sus labios, aquella sensación tan electrizante que la llenó en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto. Pero ese roce jamás llegó, de hecho ya no era capaz de sentir su cercanía, casi parecía que él...

-Tenemos un proyecto que terminar así que trae tu nervioso y mudo cuerpo hasta aquí. –Lo escuchó decirle en la distancia y entonces abrió los ojos viéndolo alejarse de espaldas con aquella sonrisa ladina dibujada en los labios. ¡La había dejado con los labios extendidos!¡El muy patán en serio estaba disfrutando de verla deseando aún más de sus besos!

-¡Eres un…-Gruñó inflando los cachetes y por más que intentó no fue capaz de pensar en un insulto adecuado para él y es que el muy desgraciado era perfecto, mucho más perfecto de lo que había pensado antes y aparte besaba terriblemente bien. Y eso… eso la enojaba y lo hacía amarlo a la vez. -Te odio Shaoran.

-Yo también te quiero preciosa.- Reconoció mientras le guiñaba un ojo y pensaba en que después de terminar el proyecto tal vez podrían seguir odiándose un rato más. De hecho, no le molestaría seguir odiándola el resto de su vida, porque sabia que ella lo odiaba tanto como él a ella.

**_\--_**

Hay está. ¿Que les pareció está Sakura histérica? A mi dio mucha risa. Y bueno, ¿este Shaoran tan atrevido y juguetón? Pues a mi no me importaría que me odiara también. Jaja. Cuéntenme que les pareció.

Ah si. Y la canción es, "Cosas que odio de vos" de Floricienta. Les dije que el título les daba una orejota. Jaja.

En fin les agradezco de antemano su interés y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
